


Cat Nap

by pikestaff (pikaslew)



Series: Targetverse AU [9]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Explicit Language, Fluff, Gen, I did my best, I just want these two to be happy so here's some fluff, I was reaching for some of the last names sorry, Vaguely Fenders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 11:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8487064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikaslew/pseuds/pikestaff
Summary: In which Anders finds his roommate(s) fast asleep and needs to show the world how cute it is.





	

When Anders exited his room, he noticed that the apartment was unusually quiet. Wasn't Fenris usually watching Netflix or something by this point in the afternoon? "Fenris?" he called out as he walked down the hallway. No response. He entered the living room, looked over to the couch, and noticed... Fenris, stretched out on the couch, fast asleep, with Ser Pounce-a-Lot curled up on top of him.

Anders' eyes widened and his hands jumped to his mouth involuntarily. This was, bar none, the cutest thing he had ever seen at least all month. Possibly all year. Possibly _ever_. It was the juxtaposition of the bristly, prickly Fenris and the fluffy ginger cat that got to him, he thought.

He had to share it with the world.

Quietly he pulled his phone from his pocket, muted it (so as not to wake the two sleeping individuals with the shutter noise), and then took a picture. A few pictures. _Several_ pictures. Then he uploaded them, one by one, to Facebook.

It wasn't long at all before the notifications started pouring in.

 **Merrill Sabrae**  
Oh my goodness! That's so adorable!! I didn't know Fenris was a cat person.

 **Isabela Naishe**  
andrastes fuckign..... **Varric Tethras Marian Hawke Garrett Hawke** u guys have to see this.

 **Garrett Hawke**  
HAHAHAHA oh Maker. That's too precious. Two mighty hunters fast asleep.

 **Varric Tethras**  
Well that's getting saved right to my hard drive.

 **Marian Hawke**  
**Anders** you little shit, lol. He is going to kill you when he wakes up. I hope you've got a shovel or something to fight him off with.

 **Aveline Vallen**  
...touching.

 **Sebastian Vael**  
Very cute :) but don't forget to let me know if you are coming to the potluck at the Chantry next weekend. :) hope to see you there :)

Anders was silently cracking up and going through and liking all the responses when he heard movement on the couch. Fenris had shifted and in doing so he opened his eyes and saw Anders standing above him. That woke him up. "What the..."

"Good morning!" Anders grinned and shoved his phone into his pocket.

Fenris narrowed his eyes as Ser Pounce-a-Lot jumped off of him and he sat up. "What are you smiling about?"

"Oh, you know. Nothing."

"That stupid grin you're wearing says otherwise." Fenris said, and he pulled out his phone. Anders bailed and headed down the hallway. Fenris yelled after him. "Where are you going? What did you do?"

"Nothing!" Anders shut himself in his room. For five seconds, anyway, before opening it briefly for Ser Pounce and then shutting the door again.

And then there was silence. No stream of curses or threats from Fenris. No angry spiky roommate stomping down the hall. Nothing. Anders was starting to worry about this when his phone buzzed. He checked it. A Facebook comment from Fenris. "You do realize that this means war."

Anders grinned again. "Bring it on," he typed.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts/requests! - http://pikestaff.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
